Clock's Chime
by TrebledWriter
Summary: While spending the weekend at her Grammy Nora's, Elphaba finds something very interesting, and makes a promise she intends to keep. One-shot.


**Hello! Today is a very special day! IT'S MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF JOINING FANFICTION! One year ago, I was a younger, saner, version of my current self, who was excited to see her fanfiction posted on the site, and was OBSESSED with Frozen. Now I'm a clinically insane Wicked and Harry Potter fangirl with the most amazing friends!**

**So I hope you all enjoy, and THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY FICS! **

**Disclaimer: Don't bring me down…**

* * *

"Papa no! I don't want to go to Grammy Nora's!" Eight-year-old Elphaba cried as her father dragged her up the steps towards the small cottage in the far east of Munchkinland.

"It's already been settled Elphaba." Frex said sharply, knocking three times on the door.

An old lady opened the door. She had short, curly, grey and white hair and stood only 5'3, and had the kindest, brightest blue eyes anyone has any seen.

"Oh. Hello Frexspar!" Nora said warmly, hugging her son. "Elphaba." She said curtly, seeing the green girl clutching her father's leg.

"Now listen Elphaba, you be on your best behavior for your grandmother while I take Nessarose to the Emerald City." Frex whispered to his daughter, before turning to Nora.

"Take care of her mother." Frex said, kissing his mother's cheek before returning to the carriage. He turned and saw Nora drag Elphaba into the cottage, before getting in and speeding off.

Seeing he was gone, both girls burst out into a mad laughing fit. Elphaba followed Nora into the living room, and sat herself down on her favorite chair, while Nora took a seat next to her.

"Hello my dear Elphaba." Nora said warmly, taking the green girl's hand. "Well done, with the whole 'fear' thing." Nora laughed.

"Well he thought I'd be miserable here, so here I am!" Elphaba said, gesturing to the room around her.

Elphaba had mastered the manipulation of her father enough to make him think she hated going to Nora's for a weekend, when in all honestly she loved it! Nora always made the best cookies and had the softest blankets out whenever Elphaba visited. The old woman knew Elphaba wasn't used to being treated specially, so she always tried to do so just for her.

"Do you want to see what I bought?" Nora asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"I would love to!" Elphaba hopped down from her chair and followed her grandmother through the kitchen (with a quick stop for a cookie) and into the dining room, where a large, oak, grandfather clock rest.

"It's beautiful!" Elphaba exclaimed, studying the intricate patterns engraved in the wood and the gold panels.

"It doesn't only tell time." Nora said, much to Elphaba's confusion.

"What else does it do Grammy?" The clock suddenly chimed, and a small name and a phrase appeared on the front of the clock, right below the face. Then it disappeared after a few seconds.

"It chimes a special chime whenever someone does something good, not for themselves, but for their fellow man. Or Animal." Nora explained, kneeling next to Elphaba. "This man, Rawen Yuywa, just helped a young boy who was being taunted by other boys in the town square."

"Grammy, someday I'm going to make the clock chime!" Elphaba proclaimed proudly.

"Oh but my dear girl, you already have." Nora said softly, causing Elphaba to cock her head in confusion.

"When have I done that? What did I do?" Elphaba asked.

"Sweet Elphaba, every time you help your crippled sister Nessarose, the clock chimes. Every time you get something for her or push her chair, it chimes."

"Really?" Elphaba asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes my dear. You make that clock chime more times than I can count!" Nora laughed, before looking up at the clock's face.

"Oh dear it's getting late! Let's get you ready for bed!" Nora stood up before gently taking Elphaba's hand and beginning to lead her away, when suddenly Elphaba stopped.

"What's the matter?" The old woman asked, looked concerned.

"I'm going to promise you something Grammy." Elphaba said seriously.

"What would that be?" Nora asked, looking at the young girl.

"Someday, I'm going to make that clock chime on my own, without helping Nessa." Elphaba said, smiling up at her grandmother.

"I'm sure you will Elphaba. I'm sure you will."

* * *

_10 years later…_

Nora hadn't seen Elphaba since. Her father found out about the little "game" and banned her from seeing Grammy Nora ever again.

The old woman grew old and alone. No one ever stopped by and no one ever talked to her. But it was worse.

The clock hadn't chimed in nine years.

At first she just thought it was a slight malfunction, but then she realized it wasn't. What had really happened was everyone stopped being kind out of the goodness of their heart. It didn't even chime for Elphaba, who now was forced by her father to care for her sister.

Nora was often found sitting in the dining room until late into the night, looking through pictures or reading.

On one particular night she was looking at an old photo of Elphaba, when the clock struck midnight. But what was especially confusing to her was that it chimed thirteen times. She looked up at the clock and saw the inscribed name.

_Elphaba Thropp_

_Stood up for Animals' rights and saved several Animals._

The old woman smiled for the first time in years.

_Well done my dear Elphaba. You kept your promise. I love you so much._ Nora thought.

That night Elphaba appeared in Nora's bedroom window.

"My sweet Elphaba. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Elphaba said plainly. "I'm a wanted fugitive now."

"You are?"

"Yes. I stood up for Animals everywhere."

"I'm proud of you. You kept your promise." Nora lifted a hand and cupped Elphaba's cheek. "And no matter what I still love you. Even if no one else does."

"I love you too Grammy." Elphaba said. "I have to leave now."

Elphaba leapt from the window and flew off into the night.

* * *

**So how was that? I hope it was good! Review! Cupcake? *holds up cupcake tray***


End file.
